


Lust For Life

by Cipheral



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans author so dont get on my case for this, vague language for genitalia used for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipheral/pseuds/Cipheral
Summary: Kakashi and Gai are young, dumb, and caught up in the feelings of their youth. Gai is incredibly soft, and Kakashi finds it both incredibly hot and incredibly embarrassing.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Lust For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's been like four fucking years since I've actually written anything to post on here, and not only is the first thing I post Naruto fanfiction, but it's smut as well. This one shot won me NaNo so I won't bitch about it. Title from Lana Del Rey's song that got me through the entire second half of this.
> 
> Kakashi is transmasc in this fic, and while I avoided using any specific terms for his genitalia (for the most part, I did use clit a couple of times), he is pre-op, and pre-T in this. I don't bring any attention narratively to his chest, as it just... wasn't needed. 
> 
> Both of them are younger than the start of the series, and are about 18-20 range during this fic.

Dim light filtered through the thin curtains in Kakashi's bedroom, letting in just enough light for the dust in the room to catch it once in a while. He lay in bed, unmoving, waiting for things to start rolling once more. What all had begun wasn't exactly what he'd had planned when he'd invited Gai over for drinks, but he really didn't want to start bitching about it.

Gai had gone out just a little bit ago to pick something up, not telling Kakashi what it was that he was heading out to get, leaving Kakashi half naked in bed, pent up and frustrated. He tried very, very hard to be patient, to wait for Gai to get back so they could deal with this situation together, but it was fucking hard. He rolled over, reaching around blindly at his side table to see if he could find one of his Icha Icha novels, to keep his mind busy in the meanwhile. As he heard a thud, his hand flopped, knowing that he'd just managed to knock it to the ground.

“Whatever, I'll just... deal with it now and whatever happens when he gets back happens,” he muttered, rolling onto his back once more.

Closing his eyes, he traced his hand down his chest and abdomen, biting at his lip under his mask as he fingers toyed with his waistband. He wanted to draw things out, but he wasn't sure just how well he would be able to do that when he was already so wound up. Propping one leg up, he continued tracing his hand over his body over top of his boxers, letting his fingertips gently brush his inner thigh.

He dragged them down, closer to his groin, his breath shaking as he slowly exhaled. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine that they were Gai's fingers touching him like that, and that realization sent his head spinning. Gods above and devils below did he _want_ that man, he thought.

Just as he barely slipped his fingers under the leg of his boxers, he distantly registered the front door of his apartment opening and shutting. He cracked an eye open, relaxing his hand and doing his best to hide just how his heart leapt into his throat with excitement.

The door to his bedroom carefully slid open to reveal Gai grinning gently at him. “Sorry about that. I just didn't want to go any further without being prepared in case we did go further,” he said, holding up a discreet looking plastic bag.

Kakashi felt his face heat up almost immediately as his heart kicked it into high gear. How was he lucky enough to have Gai want him in the same way that he wanted Gai? It felt too good to be true.

Gai walked over to the bed, picking up the Icha Icha book that Kakashi had knocked off his side table earlier and placing it back, setting the bag on top of it. He reached down, cupping Kakashi's masked face as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Kakashi pressed his face into Gai's hand and reached up to pull him down to kiss him.

It wasn't very convenient, and he heard Gai chuckle a bit against his lips as they got incredibly close to actually managing to kiss. With a huff, he pulled back and tugged the mask down to rest around his neck. Looking up at Gai again, he was a bit startled to see him staring down at him with stars in his eyes.

“What?” Kakashi asked, realizing just how exposed he felt now that Gai could see how red his face was.

“You're absolutely, stunningly beautiful,” Gai muttered, eyes tracing his face, as if trying to commit every detail to memory. “Breathtaking...”

Kakashi felt his face burn even hotter, and glanced around, trying to figure out how to react to that. Luckily for him, he didn't have to worry about that for long as Gai leaned in and kissed him once more.

He melted into the kiss, allowing Gai to deepen the kiss and press him into the pillows as he climbed onto the bed properly. Kakashi reached up and tangled his fingers in Gai's hair, tugging lightly as he tried to drag him even closer. He was shaking, arching his back to press his chest against Gai's as he broke their kiss. Gai didn't waste any time, immediately directing his attention to the junction of Kakashi's bared neck and shoulder and continuing to lavish him with affection.

It was almost too much, Kakashi thought as he clung to Gai, gently pushing him up so that he was sitting in his lap. His breath came out in shaky pants, and his head felt like it was full of cotton. It was heaven, and he accepted that if he were to die now, that he would be dying happy. The feeling of Gai's lips and tongue carefully marking him, leaving hickeys all over his neck and shoulder, was drawing him close to the edge on its own. Suddenly, shock tore through him as the sharp, distinct feeling of teeth closing onto his skin brought him even closer to nirvana.

He tapped at Gai's back, carefully pushing him back as his other hand touched the spot that he'd bit.

“Was that a little much?” he asked softly, hands resting on Kakashi's hips. “I may have gotten a little bit carried away there, sorry.”

“N-no, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it is all. It was... a lot. Good, though,” Kakashi breathed out, resting his forehead on Gai's shoulder.

Gai's hands gently ran up and down his sides, sending a shiver up his spine at the gentle touches. As his hands dragged slowly back down, they carefully pushed the band of Kakashi's boxers down just a bit. “Is it alright if...?” he said, trailing off, letting his hands speak for him as he slipped his fingers under the elastic.

“God, please...” Kakashi breathed out, sitting up on his knees as Gai pushed his underwear down more. He shifted back, sitting just in front of Gai once more. Kakashi pulled one of his legs towards his chest, Gai's hand tracing down the outer side as he removed his boxers. Once they were tossed to the side, Gai seemed to freeze as he stared at Kakashi laying in front of him.

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to also get undressed?” he asked, grinning up at his partner and long time friend. “You're still fully clothed, and it's a bit of a bother being the only one naked.”

As Gai snapped back to reality, Kakashi sat up on his elbows, crossing his legs as he felt the blush return to his face. He hadn't realized just how turned on he was, and just how badly he'd likely soaked his boxers until then. Biting the inside of his lip, he watched as Gai tugged his shirt off to reveal a toned chest. How was it that someone like Gai was even interested in him? He felt like he was on cloud nine, that it was just some dream that was going to end any moment.

It was when Gai was sitting there in front of him, only in his boxers now, that he spoke once more.

“So, what now?” he asked, “I'm fine with whatever you want to do, so just let me know and... we can go from there.”

It was Gai's turn to blush bright red. He mumbled something that Kakashi couldn't hear, and Kakashi grinned. It wasn't like him to be quite so shy about things that he wanted, but he did suppose that this was the first time that the two of them were together quite like this.

“What was that? I didn't catch what you said,” he said, tilting his head at him, still grinning.

“I said... Would you be okay with it if I ate you out?”

Kakashi's mind short circuited. His eyes fluttered closed for just a moment as he thought about it, blinking them open and nodding wordlessly. He let Gai very carefully push him back into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly very dry lips.

Gai hooked his legs over his shoulders from where he was bent down, taking one of the many pillows from one side and pushing it under Kakashi's lower back. The sight of this alone was enough for Kakashi to throw one of his arms over his eyes as his face burned. He desperately wanted to pull his mask back up, but when he reached for it, one of Gai's hands gently grabbed his own and set it back down on the bed.

“You don't have to hide. I like seeing your face. I feel very special, since you're letting me see you like this,” he said, meeting Kakashi's eyes as he shifted his arm just a bit to look at him.

“You... are special. You're important to me, Gai, so...” Kakashi said, his arm falling off to the side. He floundered a bit, trying to find sweet words that could get his point across.

“So get on with it and treat you the way that you want to be treated?” Gai provided, smiling at him and quirking one of his eyebrows at him.

“ _Please,_ ” Kakashi breathed, head falling back as Gai pressed a soft kiss to his inner thigh.

Gai continued pressing dozens of soft, gentle kisses to Kakashi's thighs, getting ever closer to his groin. He pressed a kiss right at the junction of his hip and groin before suddenly nipping, biting at the sensitive skin and causing Kakashi to jolt, his hips bucking upwards.

Kakashi bit down hard on his lower lip, feeling the skin give under his canines and tasting the slightly metallic tang of blood on the tip of his tongue. He was already wound up so tightly, and Gai teasing him the way that he was wasn't going to make him last any longer. When Gai finally, _finally_ , pressed his lips to his clit, he couldn't hold back the whine that escaped him.

Gai's lips pressed against Kakashi's clit for only a moment before he ducked his head down just a bit further, dragging the flat of his tongue against his folds. He repeated the long, fluid motion a few times, just enough for Kakashi to start squirming and trying to press his hips closer to coax him deeper, before he dove his tongue in deep.

At the penetration, Kakashi used his legs to try and pull Gai's face closer, digging his heels into his upper back. Gai chuckled against him, the sound being more felt than heard as he worked his mouth against Kakashi's hole.

It was so much better than he'd ever expected, the feeling of Gai's mouth against him, working him open slowly. It almost felt like he was trying to savour the taste of him with the way his tongue would dive deep then slowly drag back out, pressed against his inner walls. Kakashi's hand eventually found its way to Gai's hair once more, tangling itself into his dark locks before smoothing it flat again.

Gai's head lifted back up after a while, panting as he looked down at Kakashi. His face was shining slightly, wet with a mixture of Kakashi's excitement and his own saliva. “I'm just gonna grab...” he muttered, setting his legs down as he leaned forwards to grab the bag that he'd set on the side table earlier.

Kakashi watched as he reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a small box of condoms, and had to cover his face with his arm again. Gai was going to be the death of him, he was absolutely certain of it at this point.

“Are you alright to keep going?” Gai asked, lifting one of his legs back over his shoulder.

Cracking one eye open and lifting his arm off his face a bit, Kakashi nodded, his entire body shaking as Gai popped open the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers with a copious amount. As he slid his fingers into Kakashi, slowly and carefully, Kakashi's head dropped back, his mouth falling open.

It hurt, just a bit, but the slide in was easy. The sensation of being penetrated by Gai's fingers was something that was... so much. His fingers slid in and out, thrusting gently and driving Kakashi up the wall. It was only two fingers, but he already felt a telltale pressure building up in his abdomen, and reached his hand out to tap at Gai's other hand that was holding onto his hip.

“Too much,” he choked out, fingers tangling with Gai's own. “Too much. Don't wanna come yet.”

His words came out as breathless pants, but Gai stopped right away, slowly withdrawing his fingers and wiping his hand off on his stomach. “Do you want to stop?” he asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of Kakashi's hand.

“No, no. I just... need a moment. I wasn't expecting that to affect me that much,” Kakashi said, dropping the arm that had gone back to covering his face down beside him. “Any time I've done that myself it took ages to get anywhere near that point.”

Gai let out a soft chuckle, moving Kakashi's leg from over his shoulder and setting it down so he was positioned between them. “You look beautiful when you're coming undone like that,” he said, leaning over him and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Would you let me undo you all the way?”

Kakashi pulled his face back down when he tried to pull away, kissing him deeply, savouring the strange taste that met his lips. “Why d'you gotta say it that way?” he mumbled, “It's embarrassing.”

“That's not an answer. I won't do anything until you tell me if you want me to make love to you or not,” Gai pressed, resting his forehead against Kakashi's.

Sucking in a sharp breath through his nose, Kakashi felt his face burn like it had never burned before. He shoved his hands out, pushing Gai's face away, listening to him laugh at his reaction.

“Yes I – I mean I wouldn't have – this wouldn't have gone on this far if I didn't wanna... y'know?” Kakashi sputtered, choking on his words. “Can you _please_ say it literally any other way than that?”

Still laughing, Gai tried once more. “Do you want to have sex?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear down at the silver haired fool beneath him.

Kakashi turned his face sideways into the pillow, still trying to avoid eye contact with Gai. “Yes. I would. Now will you please hurry up and stop torturing me like this?” he said, pressing his lips into a fine line as he glanced up.

Gai leaned down, pressing his lips to Kakashi's forehead. “Of course, my dear rival,” he said, and Kakashi very much was confused as to why his body reacted the way that it did to being called that in bed.

He sat up on his toes, picking up the bottle of lube once more and popping it open. Kakashi felt a shiver of anticipation wrack through his body, as he gripped at the blankets under him as he felt Gai's slick fingers slide into him once more, carefully stretching him as he thrust and scissored him open.

While Gai worked him open, his thumb pressed against his clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through his already tense body. Once Gai deemed him ready, he withdrew his fingers, Kakashi letting out a disappointed groan at the loss of the pleasant stretch.

Gai's hand slipped under his back, and he looked up, face flushed and eyes half open. He let out a confused hum, tilting his head at Gai.

“I'm going to switch out the pillow under you first, alright? This one is a little bit squashed down by now, and I don't want you to end up with a sore back because of improper support,” he said, tugging the aforementioned pillow out from under him. Kakashi arced his back a bit more to allow for an easier placement of the new pillow, and relaxed into the plushness that was set underneath him.

His heart was pounding in his chest as Gai slipped his hand out from under him and tore open the condom wrapper. He closed his eyes, steadying his breath as he heard the telltale sound of the bottle of lube popping open once more. A few moments passed, the sound of laboured breathing the only noise that broke the silence.

“Alright, you ready?” he asked, lifting up one of Kakashi's legs and hooking it over his hip.

Humming an affirmative, Kakashi nodded, feeling one of Gai's hands gently open his own and tangle their fingers together. Slowly, he pressed in, and Kakashi's back arched off the pillow just a bit. It was a bit more painful than he was expecting, but he adjusted fairly quickly as Gai bottomed out. They lay there for just a few seconds, both of them getting used to the sensations that were washing over them in the moment, before Kakashi turned his face forwards once more, meeting Gai's eyes.

Gai leaned down, kissing Kakashi deeply, groaning into his mouth as he began to move. He thrust slowly at first, letting the two get used to the entirely new feeling that the movement granted them, but when Kakashi dug his heels into his back, he picked up his pace.

Kakashi panted, his hands grasping at Gai's shoulders and upper arms as he fucked him. Wrapping his arms around the back of Gai's neck, he clung to him, breaking their kiss fully to bury his nose in the crook of Gai's neck. Every thrust felt like there was electricity running through Kakashi's veins, burning him up entirely from the inside out. It was incredible, and as he pressed his face harder into Gai's shoulder, he startled as Gai wrapped his arm around him to change their position.

They shifted, Gai pausing to lift Kakashi up so that he was in his lap. As Gai began thrusting up into him, Kakashi's toes curled, his head dropping forwards. The new angle drove Gai deeper than before, and each thrust pushed Kakashi closer and closer to the edge.

“'m close,” he panted, hands moving to cup Gai's cheeks, pressing their lips together for just a moment. “Keep... keep going. If I finish first.”

“I won't be far behind. Just hold onto me, I'll take care of you,” Gai muttered, kissing Kakashi again and again, lightly brushing their lips together each time.

“Just this once. I don't... need to be taken care of,” Kakashi said, his words coming out more like a breathy laugh than anything.

Gai picked up the pace once more to the best of his abilities. His thrusts were becoming sloppy, and his fingers dug into Kakashi's hips. Turning his face to Kakashi's neck, he kissed over the darkening marks that he had left earlier, sucking a hickey onto his pale skin. He continued his goal of marking Kakashi up where only he was able to see with a few light nips to the sensitive skin near his jaw before dropping his face once more and biting down hard where his neck met his shoulder.

Kakashi _wailed_. The pain that the bite gave mixed in wonderfully with the pleasure that was coursing through his entire body and sent him tumbling over the edge of bliss. His back arched hard into Gai, his body shaking, clenching down on Gai, and his vision nearly whiting out. He was only partially aware of Gai fucking him through his orgasm before stilling as Kakashi started to come down from the high.

They sat there for a few moments, neither moving. After a little while, Gai carefully lay Kakashi down on his back, pulling out and getting up shakily to tie off and throw out the condom. Kakashi lay there, eyes closed, his entire body feeling like it was made of jelly. He only cracked his eye open once more when he felt the bed dip as Gai sat back down on the edge.

He was holding what looked like a damp cloth, and grinned down at Kakashi as he once again showed signs of consciousness. “You okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?” he asked, resting one of his hands on Kakashi's thigh.

Kakashi shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a gravelly croak came out. Gai laughed turning his attention to Kakashi's inner thighs, gently wiping both them and his groin down with the cloth. It was cool against his skin, the temperature a welcome change to the burning heat that he'd been feeling for the last while.

“I'll get you some water,” Gai said, once he'd finished carefully wiping him down. “You wait here.”

Kakashi wanted to argue that he didn't think that he'd be able to move even if he wanted to, but saved himself the effort. He closed his eyes once more, dozing off a bit while he waited for Gai to return.

“Here, c'mon...” Gai muttered, gently shaking Kakashi's shoulder to bring him back to as full consciousness as he was going to get. “Take a sip.”

Leaning forwards, Kakashi caught the straw that Gai had put into the cup in his mouth, taking a long drink. With careful, shaky hands, he reached up and took the cup after a minute, finishing it off much faster than he expected to.

“How are you feeling?” Gai asked, holding out Kakashi's mask just in case he wanted to put it back on.

He looked at the mask, setting the cup on the bedside table, and tossed it across the room to land on top of the pile of clothes he'd discarded earlier. “Fine,” he croaked out, “That was...”

“Incredible?” Gai offered.

“You can definitely say that again. Actually, I'd rather you don't. I'm tired now,” he said, flopping back onto the bed rolling over to the mostly undisturbed side. The bed shifted once more as Gai lay down behind him, tossing an arm over his waist to pull him close.

Silence filled the room, comfortable and warm, and Kakashi felt himself begin to drift off, only to be brought back to awareness by Gai speaking.

“I know you said you don't need to be taken care of... but it's okay to want to be. I know you can more than handle yourself, but you don't need to deal with everything alone,” he said, burying his face in Kakashi's hair. “You've still got people who care about you, and who want to help.”

Kakashi didn't answer at first, simply pressing his back more solidly against Gai's chest. Once he felt Gai's breathing change, indicating that he was either asleep or nearly so, he whispered, “I know... I just don't know how I feel about that, still. I think... maybe some day I'll be okay. But right now, this is all I want – all I need.”

He wasn't sure if Gai pulling him closer was a subconscious action, or a nonverbal response to his quiet admission, but it was appreciated nonetheless. It was just like that, tucked against his closest friend, his eternal rival, that he fell asleep. Warm, safe, and happy, for the first time in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send an ask or DM on tumblr to me @aroneji (art/writing) or @byakuboy (naruto only blog)!


End file.
